


Who has more fun blondes or brunettes?

by cab4five



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 00:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cab4five/pseuds/cab4five
Summary: Can you fall head over heels in love with someone after only hearing a few lines of a song? For some that’s all it takes, that and a smile.Artie Abrams, who can walk in this fic and all familiar season 1 glee clubbers, plus Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson are along for the ride. A Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry fan fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you this is 100% a FINCHEL story, so please stay with it to the end when all will be made clear. I hope you like it and don't find it too confusing, but just enjoy it for the bit of FUN it was intended to be.
> 
> I claim no ownership over anything but the plot and any OC characters. All known glee characters belong to Ryan Murphy productions and Fox Television, any songs used or mentioned belong to their rightful owners.
> 
> **keep on drumming**

“Hi there, we are 'Little Miss Innocent’, and this is our version of Smokie’s 1970's song Baby it's you. Are you ready girls? All right from the top..., 1-2-3-4...”

“I was lost and at an end  
It seemed so long  
I really needed a friend

Baby, it's you  
You know that it's you I'm thinking of  
Baby it's you…

His attentions focused solely on his computer screen, the man watching the video is blown away by the talent he has just witnessed and immediately goes about leaving a comment and searching for the contact details of the girl who posted the clip. He looks back at the screen just as the song closes to a soft bass drum beat, and the girls who are all looking straight into the camera press their pointer fingers against their bottom lips sexily, before blowing a kiss and smiling impishly, then flipping their hair over their shoulders before strutting away out of shot, their skin-tight black leather body suits showing every curve, causing the man to swallow deeply and loosen his suddenly constricting tie as his cheeks to blush a deep red color …

 

*XXXXX*

 

3:30 pm Thursday afternoon, 5 days into summer vacation:

“Girl's pick which ever bathroom you like, my parents aren’t due home till very late, I'm going to just check my e-mails, then dig out the take-out menu's I'm feeling sushi...”

 

“Thanks, Ray”

“Ooh, yes please a shower sounds like heaven, I've got enough sand in all the wrong places to make my own sandcastle”

“Is there a right place besides the beach?”

“Yummy”

“I could go a double burger and fries, that fishy-seaweed crap is just no.”

 

Amid happy giggles and loud chatter, the sounds of the best friends and recent graduates of Bawle High School in Corpus Christie Texas, made their way to one of the three bathrooms in the house to rid themselves of the copious amounts of sand that inevitably finds its way into places it shouldn't.  
After their fun day at the beach, each one was lost in her own thoughts about the many cute guys they'd flirted with all day and how weird it was, that the guys they saw every day at school never interested them, buuut… those same guys in just a pair of swim shorts and dark aviator sunnies… well, that’s when the thoughts suddenly turn X-rated, making a girl all hot and bothered in need of a cold shower and possibly the massaging shower head... erm... yes, well anyway… a girl has needs too ya know!

 

They had plans, to catch up at least a couple of times a week for ' girls’ day', before all going in different directions for college. Also in the time, they had left at home, finding songs for their little garage band to record. They were having so much fun with it, and have for the past few months been posting videos of their performances on the internet. One of those was a song that Ray's parents swore was one of the best from the 1970's, sung by a British group. Which they used as their first foray into the world-wide wonder that is YouTube. The number of hits the videos got on a regular basis had totally blown the girl's expectations out the window. They had all since been through their parents' music collections and were secretly impressed by some of the classic ‘oldie's’ music. Mentally cataloguing new songs to cover, they all loved the band but only one of them was serious about taking music and preforming further and was going to college to study it. They all knew with their lives going in all directions that their little video band would meet its likely end. But for the time being would just enjoy the performance side of it and putting their talents to good use and the time spent together.

Some of their stuff was written by them, and (in their unbiased opinion of course) was darn good. One song was about a girl giving up on love and apologising for mistakes and trying to 'Get it right’ by asking the guy who broke her heart to reconsider his actions, even though he had a part to play in causing the girl to do what she did and had since gone back to the girl that hurt him before. Or even the one they all contributed to about standing up for yourself and telling the world you aren't 'Losers'. Her favorite one though was the one she was certain would bring a couple back together because their love for each other was just too damn strong to ignore, she'd said on many occasions that if a guy was to sing the song to her, nothing could stop her just up and kissing him no matter who was watching or where they were, and would on occasions, spend time 'Pretending' that she was the girl. They even had a couple of silly ones they wrote after enjoying a few of bottles of red wine and champagne (stolen from their parents’ cellars) and ‘tipsily’ shared between them after their joint 18th birthday party, all about a cup, a favorite headband and being an only child. They were never going to post those on line but they were good warm up numbers and just plain silly fun.

 

Her dark eyes shining Ray nods in silent answer to her friends, extremely happy with her life at this moment in time, looking forward to the next stage and the new experiences and people she is bound to meet at college. She makes her way upstairs to her pretty pastel colored bedroom. Picks up her laptop from her desk, takes a seat on her desk chair, and logs in to her e-mail account and seeing a new messenger notification from her You Tube page squeals quite loudly, and quickly drops the device in shock at what she reads…

 

Hi Ray, my name is Will Schuester from Schuestar* records, I’ve just watched your video of Baby it's you, on You-Tube, and loved it!! I have a very interesting proposition for your band and would love to discuss it with you all in person ASAP! Please give me a call on 555-124-639...

 

Ray nearly trips over her own feet in her rush to get down stairs, yelling for her friends,  
“Girls get in here quick, it’s amazing…”, before she realized her laptop is still on the bed where it landed, racing back for it, and grabbing her cell from her beach bag as well. One hand fanning her face as she tries to get her head around what this Will Schuester might want with them.  
“GIRLS…”  
In different stages of undress and covered with soap or shampoo her friends all came rushing in to find out what is going on, firing questions off at top speed.

 

“Whatever is the matter?”

“Who died?”

“Can we finally open your dad's bar?”

“Got a hot date? 'bout time you got some girl.”

“Buuuttt...I've not had my shower yet!”

 

Rolling her eyes, Ray puffs out a long breath before chastising her friends. “Stop asking foolish questions, just sit down and watch.”

After placing the laptop on the coffee table, she brings up the message again, and just watches the faces of her friends as each girl is stunned into silence for the couple of minutes, it takes them to read the words on the screen. They suddenly bombarded her with even more questions and demands she calls up this Schuester dude ASAP and finds out what his angle is.

“But put the call on speaker so we can all hear girl!” Murmurs of agreement as everyone sat down waiting for answers.

 

Her hands shaking with … well, she didn't quite know, but as she finally dials the number, they waited with hands clasped and excited looks on their faces, 2 pairs of blue and 3 pairs of brown eyes locked on hers.

“Good afternoon Schuestar Records, this is Emma speaking how may I help you?”

“Um Yeah hi… My name is Ray and I’d like to speak to a Will Schuester please.”

“Oh, yes he's been waiting to hear from you, please hold the line.”

Ray looks at her girl friends' still at a loss to know why this guy wanted to talk to them, but at the same time thinking whatever it was, it could be something fun and exciting.

 

“Will Schuester speaking”

“Yeah hi, Mr. Schuester this is Ray you contacted me after seeing a video of our band and wanting to talk to us?”

“Yes, yes, I do, but do you think you and your band-mates could meet me in my office at 561 Hightower Street? I'd rather do this in person than over the phone I'm free in about an hour, so just let Emma on the front desk know when you get here and we'll take it from there OK! I'm very glad you called Ray I'll see you, ladies, later yeah?”

 

“Shit is this for real? Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get our collective hot asses down there ASAP. The girls hurriedly finished getting cleaned up, then all climbed into one car, the littlest one perched upon her taller friend's lap. Parking a couple of blocks from Hightower Street, the girls walked the short distance till they found the correct building, and were again left speechless at the bright shiny brass lettering attached to the brick wall announcing they had reached the offices of SCHUESTAR* RECORDS AND PROMOTIONS…

 

“Well? Are we going in? Or we just gonna just stand out here looking like virgins’ trying to pluck up the courage to ask the studly QB for a quickie under the bleachers at half time?”

“Ok, ok keep your weave on..., let’s not get too excited for all we know this Will guy might be trying to stop us, just remember my cousin Taylor is nearly done with law school, so he will tell us honestly, whatever this Schuester has planned is above board.”

 

“Oh girls, don't be silly he probably just wants to congratulate us on our stellar performance as it is obvious he recognizes real talent when he sees it. Come on let's just go and find out what he wants, but... until we know what is going on, it ah… might be prudent to be our band persona's agreed?”

“Yeah good idea”

“Sounds like a plan”

“You're right, let’s go.”

“Good thinking girl.”

The girls each took the hand of the one next to them as Ray pushed open the revolving glass doors into the bright lobby of Schuestar* Records and Promotions, immediately noticing photos of bands and recording artists as well as gold records in shiny brass frames and playbills for concerts adorning the walls. Lots of leafy trees and plants in pots were placed around making the whole place inviting but business like at the same time. They were at once greeted by a bubbly red head with large excited Bambi eyes.

“Hi there welcome I'm Emma, I assume you are Little Miss Innocent yes!”

At the in-unison head bobbing she smiles again and says, “Excellent please come this way Will is waiting for you”

While she was talking, Emma directed the girls to an elevator, pressed the button for the 5th floor, after reaching their destination took a right turn down a hallway again decorated with band photos and posters for multi band concerts from all over the USA and even Australia and England.

Several of their favorite bands and singers were staring at them from the walls, causing their interest meter to jump another couple of notches,  
Emma left them in a comfortable modern styled lounge area and knocked on a light colored wooden door that from the look of it was a corner office, so would have a perfect view of most of down town Corpus Christie.

The girls looked on as Emma's knock was answered with a deep “Yes” and as she pushed open the door her voice sounded extra peppy, “Excuse me Will, Ray, and her band-mates are here...”

“Fantastic! thanks, Em.”

She then backs out of the office sharing a long look of obvious mutual attraction, with the tall curly haired man who followed her. His visitors guessed him to be in his mid 3o's. As he walked into the lounge, he reached out to shake each girl's hand, sending them a big wide smile that showed off his white teeth, made his blue eyes sparkle and the dimple in his chin (that reminded Ray of her dad’s favorite actor Kirk Douglas) more obvious.  
Locking eyes with Emma for a second as he rubs his hand along her bare arm and thinking the group waiting for him didn't see, pinches his assistant on her backside. Causing her to gasp in surprise, her face, throat and upper chest then coloring to a dark pink, (which clashed terribly with her red hair, and peasant style off shoulder yellow paisley blouse) Emma addresses the girls by saying “Good luck girls' you are all so very pretty and talented, it will be a blast!” Before sending Will, a soft smile then walking back to the elevator.

 

Will, with an excited lilt to his voice said “Girls hi and thanks for coming, please come in and make your selves comfortable so we can talk turkey.”

Ray looked at her 5 friends as they made themselves comfy in the plush sofas'. She had been chosen as the spokesperson for the band mainly because she was the driving force behind getting the band together, and because she had always been the most outspoken and confident one of their group all through high school. Not to mention it was also her basement stage and camera they used to record the videos.

Making himself comfortable on the sofa next to Kaandi Will starts to speak. “Now let me say, You girls are all extremely beautiful and I want you like right now, and I'm willing to pay big money for you all at the same time...”

“Whoa… hold up, old man...” Kelsey says as she jumps up from her seat, shaking her head. We aren't interested in any sordid gang-bang, and if that's what you called us for well you can think again... an’ after making goo-goo eyes at your bambi eyed assistant… Oh man if I had my sticks I'd shove 'em...”

 

“Hell, to the no! We outa here.”

“I will just say my Father is well versed in the sex exploitation laws and will have no problem filing a law suit...”

 

His face turning white in shock at the girl's words, Will replays his words in his head and realises he must have sounded like a creeper, which causes him to jump up at the speed of light, and stride over to his desk the whole time shaking his head as he is pressing the intercom button on his desk nervously asking for Emma to come back up and sit in on this meeting, and to also please ask Blaine to stop by in about 10 minutes. Finally bringing himself under control and wondering how these 6 beautiful young women have had the ability to turn him into a bumbling teenager that can't get his words straight. When he is obviously a grown man (old enough to be the father of these girls) in a committed relationship for nearly 10 years with his red headed PA, as well the father of 7-year-old twins, in the space of 5 minutes.  
He stumbles over his words as he tries to defend himself

“N-no I mean… t-that's not what I w-want at all… even though you are all very beautiful girls… I mean... Um well... Emma will be here in a minute and Er… yeah well, help yourselves to a soda or a candy bar from the fridge in the corner...”

None of the girls take up his offer, as older men offering candy is something they had always been told to say no to since they were little. They instead just take large sips from the water bottle Emma gave them downstairs, mostly because their throats had dried up from nerves, making them totally lose their words (which to anyone who knew a couple of them, it was a very rare occurrence indeed).

A couple of minutes later a soft knock is heard and the girls watch with interest as Will jumps up from his chair behind his solid wooden desk, opening the door and letting out a deep relieved sigh.

“Em, thanks for joining us, please take a seat now we can get down to business.”

A concerned look crosses her face as Emma nods at his request and takes his previous spot on the sofa next to Kaandi who is busy brushing her fringe away from her eyes with her thumb, then clasping her hands together in her lap, chewing on her bottom lip as the girls just look at each other. Ash shrugs her shoulders and sends an enquiring look to Ray with her dark eyes Tilly and Heidi roll their eyes in a nearly identical way and move their long hair off their shoulders.

“Ok Girls as you are probably aware I run a record company, and my own companion agency, which discovers and puts together new talent for very popular and lucrative concert tours, that in the past I have taken as far as Australia, New Zealand, and England. Can I just say after only watching the first couple of verses your video, feel you would be a fantastic addition to the next tour of Australia, I am in the final stages of putting together. I should also tell you, I have since found and watched the other videos you’ve posted and was blown away by the sheer talent and stage presence you have.

 

 

So, what do you say ladies, are you interested in a month-long tour? I have the initial contracts and remuneration, ready for you to look over and discuss with your legal people and even though I realize you are probably all of age and adults in your own right, your parents as well. Without putting too much pressure on you girls, I will need a definite answer by Monday afternoon. Please just let me assure you that nothing untoward will happen to you and this isn’t just a ploy to lure you into a crazy sect or anything I promise.  
My proposition is all legal and above board, my trusted assistant Blaine Anderson will be travelling with you as my representative as a matter of course and he is very experienced in this sort of thing. So, any problems with anything should be directed to him. Of course, I have only stated the basic monetary figure you will receive, and it is more than likely to increase depending on several things that are explained fully in the paper work, and any other promotional work that may be offered, you, of course, have the right to refuse any part of the promotional stuff, and I won't think badly of you, after all you are only young and perhaps not well versed in the ways of the music industry. All accommodation is included for the duration of the tour in 4 star hotels, so no costs will be incurred by yourselves, the only stipulation is, of course, a current passport, we will organize all visas required. But can I just say again you 6 girls are all exceptionally talented, and if you so desired your band could take you with the right guidance, all the way to the Grammy's and VMA's.”

Just as Ray, Kaandi, Tilly, Ash, Kelsey and Heidi are trying to absorb what Will was saying another knock was heard and this time Emma jumped up from her seat to give entry to a very cute, , dark haired guy of medium height, who looked to be in his mid to late - 20’s, and who after shaking Will's hand started to introduce himself to the girls.

“Hi I'm Blaine Anderson and may I just say how much I loved your take of Baby it's you, I have also watched your other videos and loved them just as much, top of my list being Loser like me. I could feel where you were coming from as I’d had similar experiences all through school. Though if I’m being totally honest I can't choose a favorite, but I understand you girls wrote some of those yourselves yes?”

At the in-sync head nodding Blaine smiles then says.

“Cool, well, I really hope you decide to join our tour as the world needs to witness your talents and I'm sure you will all have a great time in Australia all that sun, sea and cute guys. Not to mention the money will help you with college I'm sure, well it was wonderful to meet you ladies and I hope to see you again real soon. Will, Emma I'll catch you guys later.”

Shaking his assistant’s hand Will nods his head as he says, “Thanks, Blaine, soooo what do you think ladies? Please take these papers home and talk with your parents, but like Blaine said the world needs to hear your voices… I really do hope you all say yes, and just remember being a part of something special makes you special, but I'm positive great things...”

He was just about to say something else when his phone rang, he then handed Emma the pile of papers from his desk, giving the girls a big beaming smile and a wave, leaving her to show the still speechless girls out of the office and back to the lounge, where she handed each one a stapled sheaf of papers. Walking them back down to the foyer, then giving each girl a hug waves them out the door.

 

Ray was the only one not focused on reading the contract from Schuestar* Records, as she was driving. But the others kept calling out random passages that sounded very interesting, she had thought everything sounded legal but wanted her cousin Taylor to check it all over just to make sure, and secretly hoping that her friends all wanted to go, she was, however, slightly worried how Heidi would go even though they were best friends the girl had a mean streak and seemed to always be in competition with the others, especially regarding their attractiveness to guys and her status in the band, and always wanting to be on top. Her mood could change from nice and supportive to mean and nasty in the blink of an eye and when she turned a narrow-eyed glare in your direction … and well, no one wanted to be on the receiving end of that.

“This sounds like a great deal girls I'm in for sure, just hope my parents don't cause too much drama...” Ash adds pensively folding her papers and tucking them in her purse.

“Well,” Kaandi adds excitedly “They’ll have to get used to you being away seeing as you are headed to New York for college. I for one can't wait and will be the first one to sign on the dotted line”

“We will all be together and that Blaine guy will be with us, and it is only for a month after all, just think of the money, it should be fun” Tilly agrees.

“Even though it's a real shame, I'm sure Blaine is gay, he sure is a cutie, all that gorgeous curly hair and dark eyes, Mmmm.”

“Yes, well it should be ok providing we All get equal exposure and acknowledgement by the press for our individual contribution to the band.”

The others roll their eyes at Heidi's comment, well used to her overly competitive attitude.

The car is then filled with giggles and words of agreement for the rest of the drive to Ray's house the girls, all excitedly planning in their own minds ways to tell their parents they want to spend the next month in Australia, singing on stage for the paying public. They had chosen not to mention anything about the guys they were bound to meet, but their parents couldn’t do anything about it anyway as they were all now 18 and would all be leaving home and Corpus Christi at the end of summer for college, and as none of them where heading to all female colleges their parents had to expect they would meet guys.

Just before they all climb in their own cars to go home the girls stand in a circle on Ray's neat front lawn one hand outstretched for a show circle and on Ray's excited tone of, “Ready girls on three 1,2,3” the words “AUSTRALIA- HERE -WE- COME!” leave their mouths as one followed by loud giggles, goodbyes' and see you at Schuester’s office on Monday.

 

Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ

A fortnight before summer vacation starts, Santa Barbara California:

“Now are you sure you have everything organized with your passport and visa and everything? I'm so happy you are taking your brother honey he has been so down since … well you know even though it has been well over three months since his heart was broken… your dad and I never really liked that Drew… and well... seeing as he will be on summer vacation from school, an overseas trip might just be the thing to perk him up and get him back into the dating world...”

 

Rolling his eyes and letting out a deep sigh her youngest son says exasperatedly… “Yes, mom I know and I promise to look out for him, even though he is nearly 26 and way older than me. But everything is all in order and before you ask... yes the other guys have all got their paperwork sorted as well.”

His tone changing to an excited one he says,

“Oh, man I can't wait a month in Australia, checking out all the cool surf spots, apparently, they are as good as the ones here and in Hawaii. We even get, as part of our vacation package, tickets to all the open-air concerts in Cairns and Townsville in North Queensland and some place south in Victoria called Bells Beach which by all accounts has exceptional surfing, the same as Margaret River over in Western Australia.  
All we gotta do is get through senior prom and graduation then us 7 dudes will be winging our way to the land down under. Ready to chill with all that sun, sea and music. Though Simon at the travel agents said it will be winter in Southern Australia so we should probably pack some winter clothes just in case.”

Not finding it necessary to point out to his mother that it was also a chance to meet girls and have fun (wink, wink) and that the legal drinking age in Australia is 18 not 21 like they had there in the States.

His Mom's wistful sigh and hands clutching at her heart had Finn Hudson worried for a minute, at least till she started to speak “Oohh yes senior prom, I remember when your dad and I attended it was the best night of my life… well, all except for that crazy girl who pretended to reach past him at the refreshment table for the cucumber crudité fingers, but instead molested him, the brazen hussy attached her lips to his neck like a leach and had one hand rubbing his… well, you know what I mean, even though it was obvious he was taken.”

“Mom I know all this but that won't happen to me coz, you know I've been focused on my studies these past 2 years to make sure I got into college for Oceanography, and after what happened with the last girl in sophomore year… but I think now I’m older and wiser, this time when I meet the one I'll know, you just never know Mom Australia is called The Lucky Country after all!”

“I know baby and we are so very proud of you but you'll be in Texas and we'll just miss you, both my boys have grown up so fast… but as long as you are happy...”

“Aww, Mooom… I'll miss you guys too, you’ll still have Kurt just around the corner and remember there is that invention called the internet and skype, but I gotta go I'm running late to meet the guys’ down town at the tux hire place and then we were gonna have some time at the bowling alley, but I’ll be home for dinner, see ya later.” bending down to press a quick kiss on her cheek Finn then races out the door. 

Smiling at her laugh filled “Don’t cheek your poor mother Finn Christopher Hudson!” that follows him.

 

He meets up with his buddies at the mall 15 minutes later and laughs along with the others at the good-natured ribbing about him being late.

“Thought for sure Momma H would want to come and check the store out for you, and help pick a tux and pretty pink cummerbund and bow tie to match your eyes?”

“Did you enjoy your triangle afternoon snack sandwiches that she still cuts the crusts off or does she use a little animal shape cutter now?”

“Couldn't momma find a hankie to clean the PB& J off your goofy face?”

 

He stood tall, towering even further over his 5 friends and looking down at them from his lofty 6' 3” height, answered them all with a middle finger salute and said.

“You guys can only dream about bein' cool like me, but FYI ass-holes, she was thanking me for looking out for my brother when we are in Australia, but if you guys’ give me too much crap, I’ll go without you all and have all the cool surf spots… and as Kurt isn't into the ladies..., well, I’ll have them all to myself too! So, let’s just get on with picking our tuxes and maybe if you lot can find a half decent one, the chicks at prom will feel sorry for y'all and give you all a pity grope or free pass to touch their boobs over their dress or if you're real lucky under the dress but over the bra... maybe even a fairy kiss on the cheek, though it would depend on how much of the spiked punch they drink first ha, ha.”

Turning then to fully face his best buddy since grade school (who has always thought himself to be the super star stud of Sea view high School, and Santa Barbra) he says

“You ‘specially dude, I mean that haircut you're rocking looks like a strip of carpet stuck on the top of your head man, but you never know your luck, one of the girls might be into interior design or toy making and use it as inspiration for a super cuddly teddy bear or pillow or sumthin’ ...”

 

Puffing out his broad chest and flexing his upper arms so his 'guns' are on show he says, “Screw you man the ladies love the hawk, you're just jealous as shit you haven't had any dick-in-chick action since like forever...” stopping his words suddenly as his brain catches up with his mouth he back peddles, the other guys watch as his tanned face takes on a sheepish look as he tries to apologize knowing full well why his buddy hasn't had any action with the girls “Aw I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to…”

 

The other 4 guys blush, well their blond buddy Sam does quite obviously and ends up looking like a strawberry milkshake with whipped cream topping, his wide mouth forming into a sad sort of grimace.  
The other two probably would too if their skin was fairer, but Matt being African/American and Mike Asian, they were thankful their embarrassment for their mohawked buddy didn't show.  
Artie just shrugs his thin shoulders before focusing intently on his task of polishing his glasses with the hem of his T-shirt.

 

“Forget it, dude, like Mom, always says it's all water under the drain or down the waterfall or somethin'. Let’s just go in then sort out some banging tuxes, then I'll beat your ass at bowling, and as a thank you, you can buy me pie, I'm feeling an extra-large double meat 'n extra cheese.”

 

Amid loud groans from Puck, sounds of laughter and agreement were heard from the others as they fist bump their lanky friend, thankful they weren't the ones buying pizza especially as they know from experience how much he can eat in one sitting and still manage a couple of servings each of his mom's two course dinner a couple of hours later without raising a sweat (his mom always says that the ability to eat heaps without bursting was because his legs are hollow or something). They make their way through the heavy glass doors of down, UP town Tuxes only to be pounced upon the minute they enter the store, by the overzealous assistant who whipped his tape measure from around his neck so suddenly, knocking Artie's glasses off his face in his exuberance and eagerness to make a sale.

 

An hour and forty-five minutes later all 6 guys had tried on and put on order their tuxes and accessories for prom, (thankfully much to Finn’s relief the sales guy didn’t try to push any pink stuff onto him, Finn instead went for a nice deep purple color scheme,  
The guys were trying desperately hard to keep a straight face every time the assistant Fabian, would try and measure their inside leg to make sure he got the length of their suit pants exact. Puck nearly walking out and threatening to go naked instead.

Finally getting out of the store they made their way to the bowling alley about 10 blocks away and spent the rest of the afternoon showing off their prowess with the ball and knocking the poor defenceless little wooden pins down the chute every five minutes. Not that they would ever own up to it if asked, but they were showing off for the audience of girls they knew from school sitting by the game machines and jukebox, watching their every move and seductively sucking on their drink straws and ice-cream cones, not making any effort to keep their voices at a discreet level, commenting on what they thought about them including what they would like to do with them.

“Have you seen them in their wetsuits? Like 'everything' is advertised.”

“Soooo, hot... well the dark quiet one with the smooth fade hair cut is anyway... oooh mercy!”

“The blond one could get me naked in a second by just puckering up with those big lips”

“I want the tall one, I'll bet he's a sex god in bed those dimples are to die for, and I bet his little friend is a good size too, ooohhhh I’d not be able to walk for days and his hands…”

“The short one with the glasses is really cute, the shy quiet ones are the ones to watch out for.”

“Na-ah Mr abs is magic he is the MAN! I saw his 6 pack at the beach the other week, oh man I was like, wet for days.”

“I'll take any or all doesn't matter, but that mohawk and those guns are such a turn on”

 

XXXX

During their regular Friday dinner get-together that night, Kurt demanded to know what color scheme Finn had chosen, and after an intense questioning session, lasting both courses, complete with loads of different color swatches, eye rolls and frustrated huffs he complained loudly to their parents, sounding like a judge on one of those TV model shows declaring as though Finn wasn’t even in the room.

“I am aghast at Finn’s obvious and deplorable inability to recognise decent fashion, even if it was to jump up and beat him over the head, and he never listens to a word I say, the precise name of that color shade is aubergine Finn! It will suit your skin tone perfectly I’ll be over at 3:PM to give you a deep facial cleansing and exfoliating. So please make sure you have showered and washed away all that sand and fishy sea water smell.”

“Dude, thanks but no thanks I can get ready just fine by myself, and duh, of course the water smells like fish and salt man it’s the ocean! A guy can’t ride his board without it ya know… well, unless it’s a skateboard…”

Trying not to choke on their food as they watch their sons Burt and Carole Hudson-Hummel, just continue to enjoy the entertainment. 

 

Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ

 

Arrival in Queensland, early May: 

After twenty-four and a half hours or so the 7 guys from Santa Barbra USA, were finally on Australian soil in Cairns, the gateway to tropical North Queensland. Most had already collected their luggage, except two.

 

“Hurry up dude I think that's our guide over there, fuck how many cases did you bring anyway baby-H? I can already tell some cute babes are waiting to make the acquaintance of the Puckerone so let's move yeah?”

 

“Oh, hush up Noah Puckerman, I wasn't sure what the weather would be like as it supposed to winter here ok... so I had to make sure I had plenty of choices, and because I won't be living in one of those terribly uncomfortable looking and extremely unfashionable wet suits, like my brother and the rest of you beach bums I wanted to make sure I was dressed like a normal person with taste. But I implore you to not tell anyone we are acquainted when you lot are wearing them, I don’t want strangers from another country thinking I agree with your fashion choices, even if one of you is my baby brother.”

Shaking his head at Kurt's carrying on Puck just keeps a close eye out for the rest of their luggage, half listening as Kurt continues to ramble on about why he packed so much.

“I only brought two suitcases so there and FYI, Mr. I can live out of a small kiddie sized backpack for a month and still have clean stuff. I also brought my laptop and camera, which takes up a fair bit of space, as I wanted to document this vacation for my geography kids at school. Just so they can see how big this country is, because they didn't believe me when I tried to tell them that the little picture of Australia on the globe was inaccurate and Australia is not much different in size to North America, and that Texas is a comparable size to this state of Queensland, that we are visiting, and I also read that over in Western Australia there are sheep and cattle ranches the size of Texas. Did you know Puckerman that Australia is the smallest continent and at the same time the largest island? But there is debate in some circles that Greenland is the largest island?”

Puck just rolls his eyes and nods along, well used to Kurt’s way of over explaining everything and sounding like he ate a dictionary for breakfast. He won’t admit it to Kurt, but does secretly find most of what he rambles about interesting and locks it away in his mind folder of things to talk to girls about, which he has found makes it easier to get into their pants.

 

“So, if you have finished moaning about my luggage and had a free geography lesson to boot thereby increasing your knowledge of matters outside of the best booze, popular boob sizes and condom brands, which I hope you brought with you because the last thing we need is you to pass on that ridiculous haircut to another generation especially in another country. Shall we make our way over to where Finn is waiting hmm? But I implore you to turn off the sex shark persona until we at least until get out of the airport? I for one do not want to be extradited after only 5 minutes because you can't keep your business in your pants, we are in this country for a month you know, that is at least 28 days so I'm confident there will be time for you to 'meet girls’! … Oh, dear this humid air will do nothing for my hair I hope I packed enough conditioner and skin moisturisers… I wonder if they sell my favorite Vidal Sassoon products here…”

Puck sends his friend a hard glare as he runs one hand through his newly trimmed mohawk and about to let loose a counter attack to defend his beloved hawk, when a couple of scantily clad ladies, catch his eye. His forward wink, and eyebrow wiggle makes them giggle and their fair skin to blush darkly.  
The action making Kurt huff and roll his eyes as they head towards the group of their friends and about 10 others talking to whom they assume is their Contikki tour guide holding a bright green and yellow clipboard in his hands.

 

“G'day and welcome to A'straya, my name is Taj and I'll be your guide for the next month as we show you folks the wonders of our beautiful country, and all the best surfing and water sport spots, but for now let's get you mob settled into your accommodations before a welcome to Aussie barbie tea then we'll have a fun info session. Ok So have you got all your gear?”

 

Answers in the affirmative has Taj smiling and running his hand through his mop of sun bleached blond hair, as he nods and indicates for the group to follow him, where upon arriving in the parking lot, he unlocks the door to a mini bus decorated with pictures of pineapples, bananas, and white caped waves edged by waving palm trees and colourful tropical birds and flowers.

 

After a fifteen-minute drive to the youth hostel which was their home for the next week or so, the guys find themselves all in one big room filled with 2 sets of double bunks, 2 single beds and a double bed, (which Finn immediately stakes claim to). The guys all busy vying for the single beds, but Kurt and Puck won them by default, as Puck pushed his friends out the way claiming, 

“A bunk bed is no good to have babes in man,”

Kurt just looked as he might cry so as usual, he got his way. 

The others were left to share the bunks, hoping Puck wasn't serious about bringing some random girl back to the dorm. They hadn't stopped talking about the ocean and waves, the entire time.

“Man, how big was that wave”

“Can't wait to get out there, dude!”

Later that night after a fantastic barbeque dinner (which the guys were thankful was more than just a cup of tea served by a Barbie doll look alike dressed in the Australian flag, as they were half expecting when Gav said an ‘Aussie Barbie tea’ instead the guys were amazed at the amount of steaks, sausages, chicken and even fish that was being cooked over the massive open wood fired BBQ along with heaps of different salads and garlic bread and to their delight the same sort of sauces and mustards they had at home). 

Taj stands up and clears his throat.  
“Hope you all had a good tea and now everyone is all relaxed and as full as a goog, let me tell you what you have to look forward to, our first leg will be the 5-day Tropical wonder tour, which includes a high-speed catamaran cruise to the Great Barrier Reef, day trips to see the local wildlife in their natural habitats, and snorkelling around the reef. Then a couple of days in the Whitsunday Islands, relaxing and surfing as well as wave boarding and paragliding.  
Tomorrow is a free day in town but if anyone thinks they might like to have a go at Bungy jumping, white-water rafting or both, just let me know asap tonight, and I will arrange it for you. There is also a music festival late afternoon and into the evening, in the botanical gardens, so make sure you show up the talent is pretty good from what I hear. Anyway, enjoy your first night in Aus and sleep tight folks. I'll see you all up with the sparrows or maybe you'll have an eagles breakfast 'n beat me to the tucker, catch you all in the mornin'.”

Waking up about 6: am to the sound of birds chattering away and the waves crashing on the beach the guys hurried to get dressed, forgoing showers as they would be out all day on the water anyway and made their way to the breakfast hall. Puck filled his plate high with bacon, eggs, beans and whatever else was on offer and had half of it eaten before the others got back to the table, they had only got small amounts of fruit, toast and cereal, as they figured the day’s activities which they hadn’t done before, might be too much for their bellies to cope with and happily agreed with Puck, when he called them sissies. Causing their mohawked buddy to send them all dirty looks when he didn’t get the reaction he was looking for. 

 

The guys spent the day with Taj and a few other guys and a couple of girls on the biggest adrenaline rush ever, bungy jumping from a massively high platform, before some more heart pumping action white water rafting. Laughing at Puck when he brought up his breakfast after his first fall off the bungy tower. By the end of the day and still on a high from their activities, they spent a couple of hours in their dorm showering and getting ready for the concert. On their way to the park, they found a liquor store and brought supplies to start off the evening, happy to find their favorites from home like Jack Daniels and coke as well as Coors and Budweiser beer. Finding a spot on the soft green grass in front of the stage in the lush, colorful botanic gardens where the open-air concert was being held. Noticing after a few minutes looking around, that a bar-tent had been set up next to a couple of burger and fast food vans.

 

They were all still slowly coming down from the massive rush supplied by their afternoon's activities which added to the booze had made them all happy chappies’.

“Fuck man that was the total bomb! I have never been that pumped, but for a second there I thought my heart was gonna jump out when the bungy rope jerked at the end.” Puck runs a still somewhat shaky hand through his hair, the biggest smile covers his face, again nodding at the noises of agreement from his buddies, before taking a large swig of his Jack and coke.

The other guys were now happily chilling out and just enjoying the atmosphere of the warm tropical evening waiting for the music to start, drinking from a can of beer, as they laid about on the soft grass.

“Why is the beer called four-ex man?” Finn asks.

In between mouthfuls from his own, Taj while pointing to the four letter XXXX's on the can he said humorously “It is coz the wankers in the southern states reckon us banana benders can't spell beer”

Sharing a strange look between themselves the guys just nod and shrug as they continue to enjoy their beer thinking that some of the Aussie customs and language was straight up wack.

Laughing aloud at their confused faces, Taj then goes on to say, “Each of the states has a nickname to distinguish themselves from the others right! Like us Queenslander's are Cane Toads or Banana Benders, West Australians are Sandgropers, South Australians are Crow eaters, and so on most time the name calling is just for fun but when it comes to sports..., football especially then well, things can get a little heated ha, ha.”

After wetting his whistle with another mouthful of beer, Taj was about to impart some more Aussie sporting knowledge about a red cherry, ashes, silly mid-on, sixes, boundaries, legs before, a googly, a golden duck, stumps and the coveted baggy green on his American charges...

When just at that minute, all attention was focused on the stage situated just a couple of feet in front of them, which was teeming with life as people were finishing with the setting up of instruments and mics and checking spotlights and whatnot.

Puckerman suddenly jumps up saying “Oh man I'm starving I'm just gonna race over to that burger van before the tunes start, grab some food and another coupla beers then I'll be all set you guys want anything?”

Requests for the same from the others except for Taj, who left them to themselves as he made his way over to where another group of his charges were. Had Sam and Artie, going with him to help once the other guys each handed over a couple of $20 bills, Puck mumbling the whole way “next time I won't offer and do they think he is a fucking waiter or what? Just don’t expect to get any change assholes.”

The rest of the guys quietly finished their beers well, all except Kurt, he was enjoying his premixed bottle of Midori and lemonade, saying “His delicate palette, could be irrevocably damaged by the common taste of beer. Plus, too much of the hideous stuff made a person smell homeless and made them lose all knowledge of good fashion choices and decorum, and as he had been telling them for years every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion.”

Finn just sent him a happy alcohol induced dimpled smile and nodded his head, as he knew that even in another country and on vacation, his big brother (even though Puck always called him baby-H, he was only smaller in size to Finn… but then so were most people). Kurt would somehow stay the same and be just as concerned about his clothes and hair as he was at home, and Finn hoped he would soon find a new love interest that could put up with all that. Don't get him wrong he does love his brother but sometimes thinks he sets the bar too high and expects dates to be exactly like him, which from experience Finn knows there is NO ONE exactly like his brother out there. He seriously wondered sometimes why he became a teacher instead of a fashion designer.

Finn's thoughts then turn to his own love life or lack thereof, the voice in his head reminds him, and even though he isn't actively looking and doesn't really expect to find a long term girlfriend here, he isn’t going to stay away from the ladies, coz all he has ever wanted is one who is honest, won't cheat and wants to be with him through the good times and the bad and even though he is only 19 years old thinks that if he is lucky enough to find a woman like that, then he will be a happy man, as he's not into playing the field like his buddy Puck. But considering they will be travelling all over the country he would still like ...

His thoughts about girls vanish suddenly when he feels a hard slap to his left bicep courtesy of his brother and his excited voice in a much higher pitch than normal telling him to look at the stage.

“Oh, my god look at that beautiful smile! So very cute”

Looking to the stage where now it looks as though the music is about to start, Finn grabs another beer from the foam cooler and sits up a bit straighter when the guy on stage starts to talk and agrees with his brother that the guy is cute if he was into guys, which just to put it out there he isn't!

People start to clap once they notice movement on the stage and as the dark-haired guy stands up to the microphone and starts to speak, Finn forgets about his buddies still at the food van and just listens.

“How y'all doin' this evening, my name is Blaine, and I represent all the way from Texas in the USA…,” a loud cheer goes up from the crowd making Finn think there is a larger group of Americans here than he thought. “Schuestar Records and Promotions and I'm proud to present our show this evening which showcases many exceptionally talented young people from the USA and others from around the world, but we have a real treat for you…”

Amid more loud clapping, whistling and happy yelling Blaine continues.

“Our first cab off the rank tonight is a group of beautiful girls all the way from my home town of Corpus Christie Texas and discovered by my boss on YouTube, so without any further ado give it up foooorrrr...

LITTLE… MISS… INNOCENT...”

The crowd welcomed the band loudly as the 6 girls, dressed in black figure hugging leather outfits, their hair loose and flowing down their backs, make their way behind their instruments. The small dark haired lead singer steps up behind the microphone adjusting it to her size, waving and smiling at the crowd as she introduces her band.

“Hi Cairns and Australia, thanks for having us we are, like Blaine said Little Miss Innocent, I’m Ray I sing lead, Ash is lead guitar and vocals, Kaandi is on rhythm guitar and backup vocals, Tilly on keyboards, Kelsey on drums, and Heidi on percussion. We are so happy to be here, but enough of the chatter let's get this party started... are you ready?”

The crowd yells and whistles in eager anticipation, “Ok then... first up is our version of a 1970's classic that was hiding away in my parent's record collection, who knew they had such good music back in the old days huh? Anyway, take it away girls, 1.2.3.4…”

The sound of guitars start off and all attention is focused on the guitarists' as one bobs her blonde head forcing her long hair to whip around her face in time with the music for a few bars before the vocals and other instruments take over.

“I was lost and at an end  
It seemed so long  
I really needed a friend  
Why should I pretend?

I couldn't think I had to see  
That Southern Comfort comforts me  
I could be free  
But where would I be?

Then you came along  
And you sang your song  
And you made my day  
In your special way

Then I knew  
That baby it's you  
Baby it's you  
You know that it's you I'm thinking of  
Baby it's you

Try my best to get along  
Make some friends, but something always went wrong  
I come on too strong  
Things were really getting rough  
Getting tired of acting like I was tough  
I just had enough

Then you came along  
And you sang your song  
And you made my day  
In your special way  
Then I knew  
That baby it's you  
Baby it's you  
You know it's you I'm thinking of  
Baby it's you…”

As the final chords play out the applause is deafening, forcing Finn and Kurt to their feet whistling and clapping so loud they nearly went deaf themselves. Matt and Mike are also on their feet clapping and wolf whistling loudly as the girls on stage bow, and take a drink from their water bottles before Kaandi the rhythm guitarist tucks her blonde hair behind her ear and takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Wow! Thanks so much our next song is one we wrote ourselves and a little more upbeat but says a lot so please enjoy.”

As the girls were getting ready for the next song Kaandi takes a quick look around at the crowd and again made eye contact with the cute guy she spotted before, whom she very much liked the look of, noticing that he was focused on her just as intently so licking her lips she sent him a soft smile, thrilling inside at the tender one he sent her way. Telling herself that she hadn't come out to Australia to find a guy but she certainly wasn't opposed to having a bit of fun.

She and Ash were starting off with their guitars then Kelsey followed a few bars after with a mid-tempo drum beat before the vocals kicked in and had everyone in the crowd on their feet again…

 

“Yeah, you may think that I’m a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I’m a freakshow, I don’t care  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you’re gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you’ve been throwin’ my way  
It ain’t so hard to take, that’s right  
‘Cause I know one day you’ll be screamin’ my name  
And I’ll just look away, that’s right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don’t care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I’ll get you back when I’m your boss  
I’m not thinkin’ ’bout you haters  
‘Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I’ll see you when you wash my car

All of the dirt you’ve been throwin’ my way  
It ain’t so hard to take, that’s right  
‘Cause I know one day you’ll be screamin’ my name  
And I’ll just look away, that’s right

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don’t care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, ’cause I don’t care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don’t care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don’t care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me”

 

Finn and Kurt made their way towards the front of the stage as the girls rocked out with a few more songs before they were joined on stage by the guy Blaine from before, the one that caught Kurt's eye. Just then the blonde guitarist speaks again tucking some wayward strands of her hair behind her ear.

 

“Oh, man you guys rock! Thanks so much for coming out to see us today we’ve had a blast, enjoy the rest of the show, thanks again and remember if you liked us keep your eyes and ears open for our show if you are in Victoria, coz that’s where we are headed next, so till then. 

Remember we are…

Little Miss Innocent...”

She and the others then make their way to the side of the stage and the steps leading to the grass,

Finn and Kurt totally ignored their friends when they returned from the trek to find food, they instead pushed their way even closer to the side of the stage and waited till the girls from the band climbed down the steps to make their way through the crowd. Being that much bigger than most, Finn made sure he was standing right by the steps and tried to again make eye contact with the blonde that caught his eye and for once luck was giving him a helping hand, coz just as she put one foot on the top step the brunette behind her stumbled and pushed her friend, causing her to fall into his arms. His whole body exploding with fireworks when their skin touched, as he lifted her to the ground, the pushy one completely ignored her friend and tried to force her out the way but as she was still being held by Finn. She instead just battered her eyes at him and rubbed one hand up his arm sending him a flirty wink and an apologetic “sorry” that didn't sound sincere in the least. One which he paid no attention to as his mind and his brown eyes were not on her but locked on the wide pretty ones belonging to the girl still in his arms.

The bubble that Finn and cute guitarist found themselves surrounded in for an extended moment, was suddenly popped by a loud annoyed huff from her friend and giggles from the others, and once he was back in the land of the living he gently lowered his charge to the ground, searching his mind for his words but to his embarrassment all he could find was…

“Have you... ever read a superman comic?”

 

Blushing, but at the same time sending him a funny look the blonde cutie just giggles into her hands and shakes her head before pulling her bottom lip into her mouth with her teeth and saying with a laugh,

“Oh … um, not in the last few hours… but um thanks for you know catching me before..., I've got to go but maybe I'll see you around?”

 

Finally getting his thought process and words in the right order he sends her a dimpled side smile and says softly “Ah... yeah ok… I was... um just checking, right?”

Groaning as her drum playing band mate nudges her along saying with humour “Come on lover girl move your skinny ass I wanna gets ma drink on.”

Finn quickly glances over at his brother who sends him a soft, sad but understanding smile before locking eyes with the cute dark haired guy Blaine… 'sigh'.

She hangs back just enough without gaining the wrath of her waiting friends’ and is totally unaware of the hard glare the brunette percussionist directed at the back of her blonde head, as she bumped into Blaine in her rush to get past making the poor guy stumble slightly most probably coz he was looking over at the two of them. Finn sends a side smile that was big enough to just show off the dimple in his right cheek to the very cute girl, groaning inside as she again bites her lip and moves just a bit closer to him.

“Well then maybe I'll see you around and I might even find time to read that comic book of yours then we'd have something to talk about, though Batman was always my favorite, think it was that that tight black leather suit. Bye handsome.”

 

“Um yeah me too, hope so bye… “Bye … Oh wait I almost forgot to say, I really, enjoyed your singing, I felt it right here...” Pressing his palm over his chest Finn sends Kaandi another cute smile, causing the poor girl to blush a deep shade of red before she turned toward Blaine who was quietly talking to the shorter guy, she saw standing with Finn before. 

Finn doesn't take his eyes of the blonde's retreating back until he loses her in the crowd now gathered around the stage loudly cheering and dancing to the next band's set. Speaking his thoughts aloud he says “Oh, man she is so cute and sexy at the same time” he turns away repeating the name “Kaandi, Kaandi, Kaandi… beautiful and sweet just like her name, oh man I really hope to see her again.

Thumping Finn in the arm Puck over excitedly yells in his ear “Dude did you see the brunette babe with the tambourine? Oh, man, she was hot…” 

After Kaandi walks away Finn walks in a daze back to where the other guys are sitting. As he folds his long frame into a sitting position resting his back against the trunk of a massive palm tree, he doesn’t hear Mike ask if he is ok, instead just bobs his head to the music he can hear playing, not even caring that it is sort of techno pop garbage. His face takes on a goofy look as he day- dreams about the very cute guitar player.

 

Arriving back at the bunkhouse about 11: pm Finn finds Kurt stuck to his laptop smiling like he has just won the lottery or beat a hundred other women to the first sale of the year at a Marc Jacobs clearance line. Puck can’t help but be himself when he flops down next to Kurt on his single bed resting his mohawked head on his shoulder, and asking in a slurred mumble,

“Heeeyy, Heeeyy there baby H whatcha doing man watchin’ porn or what?”

An annoyed snort from Kurt as he hastily closes his laptop and pushes Puck’s drunk body off his bed on to the floor,” (a feat only possible due to Puck's inebriation) as he spits out “No Puckerman! Not that it would be any of your business even if I was, so just do us all a big favor and mind your own beeswax K? Thanks!”

Puck thankfully doesn’t give Kurt any more grief as he crawls across the floor and climbs somewhat clumsily onto his own bed, finally succeeding after 3 tries, Finn was filming, as it was gold, watching the always super cool, tough boy Noah Puckerman flopping about like a beached whale thankfully he goes to sleep as soon as he finds and tucks his pillow under his head and wrapping one arm around it like it was a teddy bear, the only sounds from him for the rest of the night are snores and a regular series of loud, but thankfully not toxic farts.

The rest of the time in Cairns was spent checking out the great barrier reef both on a glass bottomed boat and snorkelling, as well as a full day on a catamaran touring around the Whitsunday Islands.  
Finn never saw the beautiful girl singer from the band again while they were in Queensland but after begging his brother and promising to accompany him on a shopping trip (which Finn interpreted as Kurt chooses clothes for Finn and Finn just says yes even if he wants to say no and making a determined plan to make sure he hides most of his puffy vests) His brother relented and lent him his laptop. On which Finn searched You Tube for videos of the band Little Miss innocent before he downloaded the app and copied them all to his phone. He was in love with the blonde rhythm guitar player and the more he replayed their much too short conversation the deeper he fell.

 

Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ*Ϫ

 

“OMG, the guys on this trip are freaking amazing why can’t we have guys like that at home huh? Hey, Kaandi are you listening to me or are you thinking about that tall sexy stud that saved you from being trampled that first concert in Queensland huh?” Kelsey asks with a wink and far too interested tone of voice.

Blushing a deep shade of red Kaandi tries to defend herself “I-I wasn’t he … he was just being a gentleman thank you very much… buuuut if we were talking hypothetically about super cute and extremely sexy guys, that might be on one’s mind most of the time… he would be on top of the list for sure… sigh.”

She and the other girls start to giggle and vocalize giddily their thoughts on the cute tall guy and the other guys who were with him. 

A huffy objection is heard from the other side of the room “Oh please, it was obvious you fell on him on purpose, we all know you don’t have very good luck when it comes to attracting positive attention from guys’, I felt he and I on the other hand made a connection and if you hadn’t been so clumsy I would’ve got his number…”

A sudden snort and howl of air stealing laughter, has Kelsey bent nearly double as she tries to catch her breath. “O-oh, g-get real girl! Everyone in a 50-foot radius could tell gigantor only had eyes for our sweet little Kaandi girl, I say go for it girl if you ever see him again he sure looks like he could take you for a wild ride in the sack.” Kelsey walks away cackling, at the sour look on Heidi’s face. Before she starts to sing the old song by Frankie Vali and the four seasons “I’ve been a-searching all this big wide world, now finally I found my girl, Candy girl, candy girl, whoa-oh-oh-oh candy girl…” The other girls giggle at the angry look on Heidi’s face but totally agreed with Kelsey that the tall cute dimpled guy was way more interested in Kaandi than Heidi. 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The tour had arrived in Victoria, the most southern state on the East Coast of Australia at a place called Bells Beach. From their travel info, the guys had all been studying on the bus ride down they read that Bell’s Beach was about 60 miles (equivalent to about 100 kilometers which they use in Australia) south-west of the state capital Melbourne on what is called The Great Ocean Road. The coastal scenery was breathtaking and the area apparently has a long history of surfing competitions, the first being held in January 1961 and known as the Bell’s Beach Surf classic. Every year since then at Easter, though the comp is now called the Rip Curl Pro Surf and Music festival.  
But folks chasing the wild surf, have been using the beach since 1939.

Puck made everyone laugh when he said, “Man they musta known the Puckerone was headin’ this way they have surf breaks called ‘Boobs’ and ‘Winky pop’, Oh dudes’ I can’t wait to get out there.”

 

“Now aren’t you glad you packed some winter clothes, Finn? I told you it would be cold here in Victoria it is winter after all.”

“M-man it’s freaking freezing in that wind, but I didn’t come all the way out here to be a wus, s’why I brought my wetsuit, my god that swell is massive, I can’t wait to get out there just wish I’d brought my board tho. But I ‘spose the supplied ones will be just as good and hey maybe a well-known famous surfer has ridden one, and wouldn’t it be wicked cool if he won a comp on it.” 

Shaking his head at his brother’s excitement, happy that he was able to spend this quality time with him and his friends, he really was glad that the other guys accepted him as being gay, even Noah, for all his teasing has proven many times over the years that he would protect him, The funny thing being, that Finn and the others are 7 years younger but all act like he is the baby brother. 

Kurt looked at Finn and the others as they stripped down to their swim trunks and dusted their bodies with talcum powder, (to help their suits slide on Kurt had been told, he nearly wet himself a couple of years ago when the guys said they needed to go to the store and buy some ladies stockings until they explained they did the same job as the talcum powder and he thought it was a legitimate explanation till Puck spoilt it by saying he enjoyed the feel of the nylon against his skin and maybe he was spending too much time around Kurt). Before pulling up the tight-fitting neoprene suits. And even though Finn was Kurt’s baby brother and he had known the other guys most of their lives, he secretly thought every time he saw the guys in their suits (in a totally non- romantic or sexual way of course) that they really were a good-looking bunch, even with stupid mohawks.

His mind suddenly turning to those thoughts, wondering what the cute guy Blaine from the music concerts would look like in a wet suit or out of it… hmm. Maybe his mom was right in her thinking that this vacation abroad was just what he needed to get his mind off what’s his name. He giggles out loud at the image in his head and how he would be more than willing to help Blaine apply or indeed remove the talcum powder and the stockings... His focus back in the now at the loud burst from Puck. 

“Dude I’m totally amped to get out there, the waves are cranking” Puck could hardly contain himself as he urged the others to get ready asap. 

Artie said, “Calm down bro, we are here for a few days and I’m positive the waves will still be there but I gotta say I agree with the hawk that it does look good.”

Mike, Matt, and Sam agree and fist bump each other as they finish zipping up their wetsuits, looking forward to a great day and another BBQ dinner (which for some strange reason seemed to taste better here, than when their dad’s grilled outside at home, whether it was all the open space and adrenalin filled activities they been doing or what, they didn’t know but were all in silent agreement that they would sure miss this country when their vacation ended ) this time on the beach chilling watching the sunset, and hoping to again partake of their new favorite custom of a coffee liberally laced with rum, just the thing to finish off a great day, Man this country is awesome!

Finn had agreed that the time in Australia had been fantastic and was hoping to see the cute guitarist again at the music festival tomorrow night, and maybe this time not be such a goof and say stupid stuff about comic books.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Girls I just have to tell you that I’m so glad you all agreed to come on this tour as it has been a blast and now here we are our final couple of shows in Australia and I have noticed over the past few weeks how much more confident and professional you have all become, I know you were all nervous at the first show but you have really grown as performers and to be honest I for one will be terribly sad when we get home and you ladies give up this life to go to college the world will be a sadder place not hearing your voices, but if you are ever looking to change careers please don’t hesitate to give Will or myself a call even for small shows at home.”

“Oh Blaine, please don’t go getting all emotional coz you will have us in tears as well, but we have to thank you for looking out for us, and say we have really had a blast, who would have thought that 6 high school graduates from Corpus Christie in Texas who were just having a bit of fun with their little garage band would be spotted and thrown onto the world stage.” The minute she finishes speaking Kaandi jumps up from her chair to wrap her arms around Blaine and reach up to press a soft kiss on his cheek when suddenly they were knocked back onto the sofa by the force of the other 5 all trying to hug Blaine.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

Bell’s Beach surf club: 

Hi everyone and welcome to our show, I’m Blaine from Shuestar Entertainment and Promotions, and it is my very great pleasure to again introduce a group of beautiful and extremely talented girls, everyone please put your hands together for Little miss innocent…. Take it away girls.”

The sounds of cheers and whistling are so loud the opening beat is lost until Ray starts to sing then silence, as Ash and Kaandi come in with their guitars, at the same time as Heidi on the keyboards,

 

“Sugar, sugar

She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous avoiding all the questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
come on sugar let me know.  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on honey tell me so  
Tell me so baby

He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on honey let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
come on honey tell me so  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
come on sugar let me know

His heart's beating like a drum  
'cos at last he's got this girl home  
Relax baby now we are alone

If you, if you, if you really need me  
just come on and tell me so”

Do ya think I’m sexy  
Come on sugar let me know...”

The girls take Ray’s lead and cheekily blow a kiss into the audience before turning from the front of the stage to grab their drinks and wipe their faces taking a breather before their next song. Kaandi spends quite a bit of time searching the very large, vocal crowd for a particular face, finally spotting his dark messy hair standing next to his friend with the mohawk at the back near the bar. She sends him a wide smile but is unsure if he can see. When their set is done, they walk off the stage via the steps at the back high fiving their tour mates heading out for their turn they all take turns in giving Blaine a hug as they walk past him. Before making their way to the change rooms then the bar for some fun.

“I’m ready to dance I wonder if I can find anyone who will want to join me in some moves.” Kaandi giggles as she takes a mouthful of her Vodka and orange juice.

“You should head straight to the bar girl, I’m sure I saw a guy there that couldn’t take his eyes off you and If I’m not mistaken would be very pleased to meat you if you get my meaning” Kelsey makes a gesture with her hips while Kaandi blushes and the others makes noises of agreement and giggle, before telling her to hurry her butt before some other woman makes a move on her man.

Kaandi spends a couple of minutes making sure she looks good and brushing her hair before smearing on a couple of coats of her favorite shiny lip gloss then heading out the door managing to get through the crowd finally making the bar and finding a seat, she catches the barman’s attention, she orders her drink laughing at his good natured flirting, hoping the guy she has had her eye on notices her, so to make sure he does, she pulls a comic book from her purse and starts to read. Happy that Heidi is nowhere to be seen and isn’t trying to move in on Mr tall, cute and sexy again.

“Ah, a Superman fan you have great taste miss, do you mind if I sit here?”

At the soft but at the same time sexy voice Kaandi slowly lowers her comic and reaches out for her glass, swallowing the last mouthful before she turns her head to look into the most beautiful pair of caramel eyes she has ever seen. 

“Yes, well it came highly recommended and no I don’t mind if you do.”

“Thank you, can I buy you a drink?”

“I’d love that thanks, Vodka, and OJ please.”

“Here you go Erm…?”

 

“I'm Kaandi.”

“Good to know, I um… really like candy, I'm Finn.” Finn blushes at his own goofy words and the way Kaandi smiles at him, makes his heart dance in his chest.

A few minutes is spent enjoying their drinks and listening to the music, both Kaandi and Finn kept peeking at the other one and each time blushed and laughed at being seen checking out the other. Until the music is suddenly turned up to an insane ear splitting volume when the heavy metal act (Angels on metal horses) on the Schuestar tour takes the stage. Cringing at the sound Kaandi leans over and with one hand resting on his thigh presses her mouth as close as possible to Finn’s ear so she can make herself heard. 

“Do you want to go for a walk so we can talk without going deaf?”

Finn just nods his head happily, immediately standing up and holding out a hand for her to take, and Kaandi isn’t sure he even heard her 

“Yeah, yeah sure let’s go outside before we go deaf, would you like to go and watch the waves and the stars ...”

 

Stepping outside the overheated club-house Rachel, shivers at the sudden drop in temperature smiling in thanks as Finn gallantly drapes his jacket around her shoulders. The pair makes their way down the path and onto the sand. Stumbling a little as her high heels sink into the sand Kaandi turns her head and sends Finn a grateful smile.

“The ocean really is beautiful, isn’t it? I have, to be honest I’d never thought of it much before just taken it for granted I ‘spose, but maybe it is the way the moon beams are bouncing off the waves or the smell of the water or what I don’t know but it is so changeable, I mean one minute it is bashing the shore with enough strength to smash a boat and the next it is just meeting the sand in the softest whisper much like a tender shy kiss…”

“I know what you mean Kaandi, I love it… But um… would you be averse to one of those tender kisses? Cos, I really want to kiss you and have done since I first saw you in Queensland.”

 

Kaandi bites her lip at the same time as tucking a windblown length of hair behind her ear, “We have only just met … and we don’t know a lot about each other… Oh, what the hell I know you like superman comics and you’re American and tall and cute, what else do I need to know…”

Smiling broadly Finn can’t help but fall in love with this woman a little more at her cute way of saying things. He just reaches both hands up to cup Kaandi’s face and slowly lowers his face at the same time as she reaches up on to her tippy toes (even though she was wearing high shoes she still needed to stretch her neck to reach his mouth) and the instant their lips touch music is heard and every fibre in Finn’s body is electric and he is lost in the sweet taste and softness of Kaandi’s mouth.

Kaandi can’t get close enough to Finn, as his large hands tenderly caress her face, his lips ignite a passion she has never felt before, she wants to wrap her legs around his waist and stay there with her lips attached to his for ever. 

 

Loosing themselves in their kiss for what felt like hours/days, both were furious when the call alert from their cell phones blasted into their romantic bubble.

“Hello?”

“WHAT!”

“Oh, no! Yes, of course, I’m on my way now.”

“Ok, ok chill man, I’ll be there in a minute, jeez!”

Finn takes hold of Kaandi’s hand like before to help her through the sand but changes his mind and instead just picks her up and carries her to the hard ground of the parking lot, gently putting her down and pressing a soft kiss to her cheek.

“I have to go but I really enjoyed the um… kiss and certainly wouldn’t mind doing it again maybe, bye Finn.”

 

“Yeah me too, I liked it and you very much, bye Kaandi, hope to see you again.”

Finn and Kaandi didn’t see each other again but Blaine announced at the first concert in Western Australia, that due to a family issue the girls from Little Miss Innocent had to cut the tour short and head back home to the States.  
Finn didn’t attend anymore concerts after that, saying that if Kaandi wasn’t there he wasn’t interested, but really hoped everything was ok with her. He instead he took himself on lots of different sightseeing tours around the Margaret River area enjoying a visit to the Margaret River Chocolate Factory as well as the fantastic surf. It was the same in Perth even though Puck kept trying to talk him into a bar crawl and making the acquaintance of the Perth babes and how hot would it be to make out with one at the top of the Bell Tower on the Swan River foreshore overlooking the city at night? 

Finn kept telling him no and urged the others to take him up on his offer, which much to Finn’s relief they did while he and Kurt on free days from the waves, went on day tours of the museums around the city and down to the maritime museum in Fremantle, enjoying some deep fried battered fish and chips in the little park near the boat harbour and were excited, (well Finn was anyway to see the bronze statue of Bon Scott the original front man of the 70’s rock group AC/DC). They even took the ferry across the river to the zoo in South Perth. 

Back in his room alone, he spent ages searching all social media sites for Kaandi as well as the band but to his mega disappointment, he found nothing only the basic band info, zero personal stuff about the individual girls.

Then after he and the guys arrive back home in the USA, Finn goes about looking for the number of Schuestar Promotions, dialling it he waits trying to get his word together in his head and thinks he has got them sorted without making him sound like a pervy creeper, but when a chirpy “Hello this is Emma from Schuester Promotions, how may I help you today?” he loses his thoughts and instead babbles,

“Yeah hi I… um… need to find one of the girls from Australia, Kaandi… or even Blaine, yeah, he’ll know, it is real important…”

“I’m sorry sir I’m unable to disclose our client’s personal information or details, thank you for your call goodbye.” 

He feels he should be annoyed at Kaandi for being untraceable. But, after slapping himself literally over the head he realizes that she knows nothing about him other than his first name and obviously, nothing about his feelings for her. They didn’t have enough time to exchange cell numbers or anything all he knows is she is from Corpus Christie in Texas. So he throws himself on his bed turning up the volume of his cell and loses himself in dreams of the stunning blonde guitarist who he can’t stop thinking about.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Texas A&M college Galveston: 

Rachel*

Over the sound of her singing Rachel hears knocking on the door of her dorm room, turning to the sound she sees a tall red headed girl dressed in a pair of long shorts and a check button up short sleeved shirt, smiling nervously at her from the doorway.

“Hi, I’m your new room-mate Trina Boone, this place is like wow! Such a culture shock from my home town in Montana, where are you from?”

“Oh, hello, and welcome, I’m Rachel Berry from Corpus Christie in Texas and yes I’d imagine Galveston is quite different from Montana. Make yourself at home.” as she is talking Rachel jumps up from her bed reaching for the remote on her stereo and lowering the volume, before retaking her previous spot reclining against her head-board and picking up her book.

“Thanks, Rachel, Oh- my- god… you are, aren’t you? … from that…,” a loud squeal followed by Trina fanning her face with her hands when she spots a shiny silver photo frame on Rachel’s window ledge.

Rachel couldn’t help but smile shyly at her roommates excited and awe filled voice, before she gets up off her bed and offers to help Trina carry her numerous cases and boxes through the door.

“Oh, man I can’t believe I am roomies with a real- life music star, you know I followed and liked every single video you ever posted and I just love your stuff.” 

Finn*

“Hey man, names Finn Hudson, good to meet you, this place is cool huh?”

“Dude, come on in and pick a bunk, an’ yeah call me Vin.” He says as he offers his closed fist to Finn for a bump.

“Thanks, where ya from Vin?”

‘Little town called Ottumwa, in Iowa. Man! I’ve never seen so much ocean, what about you?”

 

“Oh, um Santa Barbra in California, and I gotta agree man the ocean is the bomb… reminds me of Australia and I gotta say the surf in both places is just boss to ride, do you surf man?”

 

Vin sends Finn a funny look and says, “if you call riding a four-wheeler through the head high crops of corn and wheat, surfing these days, then yeah sure I surf.”

 

At the weird look from his new roomie. Finn laughs and shakes his head saying sheepishly, “No I don’t ‘spose there’s much of an ocean swell in Iowa. Sorry buddy.”

 

Shrugging off his apology Vin just watches, as Finn starts to unpack his belongings he makes himself a bit more comfortable on his bed and is very interested in the way his new roomie places photos from a little box on the pin up board attached to the wall just over his desk, not wanting to say anything just yet that might piss his roommate off … cos Vin has now noticed how tall Finn really is and no way wants to be on the receiving end of his fist for drooling all over his chick or whatever, he thinks he’ll wait till later when Finn is away to have a proper look so instead he changes the subject and asks “Did you say you’ve been to Australia?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah man, spent a month down under with my brother and 5 buddies this past summer checking out all the super cool surf spots and saw some amazing stuff dude.” Finn answers Vin whilst unpacking his stuff and setting up his laptop, knowing his mom will want to have a skype chat as soon as possible, Kurt too most probably under the guise of saying hi, he will be wanting to see the dorm and offer decorating advice.

 

Vin, knowing Finn is a late class takes the opportunity one Tuesday, the second week of term, to take a closer look at Finn’s picture board, so pulling Finn’s chair a bit closer to the tidy, well organised desk, he climbs up wishing not for the first time he was as tall as his roommate. Focusing on the many color photos which included shots of waves and buildings as well as a group of 7 guys at an airport and another of the same guys in tuxedos. His eyes greedily took in everything, especially the ones of a smoking hot blonde chick dressed in skin tight clothing, and he logs it away for future reference…, asking himself out loud, “why? You idiot, the chances of running into her on this campus were more than likely to be nil, you don’t know her name, Finn always evades your questions about her, instead just saying she is a friend.” 

But Vin likes to look at them anyway, and wonders if he hangs around with Finn more, his tall roommate's ability to attract such super hott babes might rub off on him.

A week or so later Finn and Vin are in the dining hall having their dinner when Vin spots a cute girl that looks very much like the one in Finn’s photo. He doesn’t mention it because she’s got brown hair but more importantly he wants to finish his roast beef dinner before it gets cold.

Just before his last class one Friday, Finn is on his way to the bookshop in the student services center, minding his own business he is walking along the path outside the building which is next to a nice patio type area with groups of tables and chairs, pots of colorful plants and palm trees in giant tubs all around and the entire area covered by shade sails, ( he enjoys sitting out there to read his notes as he can hear and see the ocean from his favorite table near the wall) when he hears a voice singing along to a current song by the popular music and TV star Lea Michele (who he thinks is so hot) and something in the girls voice makes him instantly think of Kaandi the girl he fell for in Australia. He suddenly changes direction and follows the beautiful sound, expecting to see a tiny blonde cutie, but instead, he thinks his eyes are playing tricks on him when the owner of that beautiful voice, sitting at his table, with her back towards him and her bare legs resting on the low wall, is not a tiny sexy blonde … but instead, a brunette, still tiny and super cute from what he can see, just not who he was expecting… especially here in Galveston, but then they never did really talk about anything. Nevertheless, he is at a loss of which question to ask first but instead, his long list of questions has been stolen along with his voice but he somehow manages to squeak out a soft 

“Kaandi…?”

He watches as the girl spins around at his voice, dropping her books on the floor along with her container of food, her bottom lip immediately taken hostage by her white teeth, and one tiny hand scooping up a length of wayward brunette hair and tucking it behind her left ear.

“F-Finn h-hi, w-what are you doing h-here?”

Trying hard to get his words in order Finn just stares at the woman in front of him for what seems like hours, just taking in her beautiful face and re-committing it to memory and wondering why she would color all her beautiful hair blonde when the dark chocolate it is now is so much better, more natural matching her dark eyes and tanned skin perfectly. Raking his hands through his hair and hugging the back of his head for a few minutes before taking the half dozen steps to place himself in front of her and sit on the top of the low wall, his bare knees touching her legs, causing a jolt of electricity to spark throughout his body. Continuing to stare though, this time at her lips remembering what they tasted like and how much he wants to do it again but first he needs to get some information. 

 

“Well, um, I’d ask you the same question if I could just find my words… you never said you were coming here for college. But um how have you been I hope everything at home is Ok now? Seeing as you had the leave the tour early.”

“Oh, yeah everything is good now, not as serious as first thought, it was um Santana’s Abuela, she had a fall and ended up in hospital, but she is fine now.”

“Santana? I don’t remember that name” Finn looks at Kaandi before he opens his mouth again. “So, what is your real name? I mean, I want to know the name of the girl I fell for and who I’d really like to kiss you again but I want to kiss the real you, Is Kaandi just a stage name or what?”

“I’m sorry Finn that I didn’t tell… Wait! Did you say you fell for me?” 

The tiny brunette suddenly jumps up from her chair and sits next to the tall very sexy guy with a puzzled look on his handsome face ready to explain, she has been thinking about him nonstop and besides searching all social media for ‘Finn’ she came up empty handed, well except for a travel page focused on Finland which she had to admit looked like a wonderful place to visit… but she is getting off track, she needs to explain to Finn.

 

At Finn’s energetic head nodding, dimpled smile and moving his large body closer to hers on the seat, she sends him the biggest brightest smile she can muster and after taking a deep breath and a deep drink from her water bottle she starts.

“Well, the band I was in was made up of my best friends from high school, we didn’t originally intend to take it any further than just mucking about in our spare time, but over winter break we thought why not post a video of us performing on face-book just to see what happens.” 

She looks at Finn then and turns to goo at the soft tender look in his caramel eyes and the way he is rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand, just patiently waiting for her to continue.

Sending him a shy smile in answer she starts to speak again. “We decided on ‘stage names’ and wigs only cos it sounded and looked way cooler and sexier and it is what a lot of music stars do these days, anyway, Well um… Santana is (Kelsey our drummer), Mercedes is (Ray our lead singer), Tina is (Ash our lead guitar), Quinn is (Heidi on percussion ), Brittany is (Tilly on Keyboards) and Me … well I’m Rachel, Rachel Berry and well I don’t need to tell you what I did. I’m sorry for not telling you my real name before but to be fair once you kissed me I couldn’t think of anything but kissing you again, and telling you that I felt something for you from the first time I saw you and... so, if you still feel the same about me even though I basically lied to you… You can kiss me if you want to…”

“Without needing to be told twice Finn leans down so his face is just inches from Rachel’s taking his eyes off her face, just long enough to watch as he runs the fingers of his left hand through her dark hair and cups her cheek. His eyes then lock on hers and as he moves closer he whispers, “I want to.”

Finn and Rachel separated from their kiss after what felt like hours, and spent time talking and exchanging cell numbers and promising to make time over the next couple of days to get to know each other properly and spend more time engaging in Finn’s new favorite activity which, what do you know happens to be Rachel’s as well. Both thinking privately that the time they’d spent in the Land Down Under was going to go down in history as the time their lives began. 

Both agreeing that Brunette’s definitely, have more fun!

 

****THE END****

 

 

A/N: All Australian places/attractions mentioned in bold type are real, just google their names if you want more information.

I hope you enjoyed this little trip Down Under and didn’t get too confused by the girls’ change in names. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. 

 

Aussie translations:  
Full as a goog- eaten too much food and your belly is full.  
Brekki- breakfast.  
XXXX- pronounced (4X) popular brand of Queensland beer.  
Up with the sparrows- get up very early in the morning  
Eagles Breakfast –Get up early to have a good shit and a look around  
Red cherry, the ashes, silly mid-on, sixes, boundaries, legs before, a googly, a golden duck, stumps and the coveted baggy green- All cricket terms a popular summer sport in Australia.


End file.
